Sharing Prey?
by Icarus Aurora
Summary: Rengar might've overstepped his boundaries here. Maybe 2 on 1 wasn't such a bad idea. Threesome Lemon


**SURPRIZE MOTHERFUCKERS! SPELT WITH A Z**

 **ENJOY. MY GOD MY HEAD HURTS. LOOK TO THE BOTTOM TO SEE WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE IS COMING BECAUSE MY GOD, I WILL NOT START WRITING IT AGAIN FOR ANOTHER 2 WEEKS**

* * *

Sharing Prey?

Her feet landed heavily as she ran. And ran faster, and faster. But it kept up quite easily. The forest didn't help. Trees, bushes, ferns, wet leaves, muddy patches. Everything here slowed her down one way or another. Her breath was ragged as he continued running, a low handing branch hitting her in the stomach causing her to lose even more of her breath. The sharp edges of the and branch ripped her clothes, she didn't care though and just ran, hoping, praying she would outrun her pursuer. Bird shrieked as she ran by disturbing them from their sleep. The wind was stale as little steams of light managed to pierce the canopy of leaves above. It made for a boiling and humid environment in the forest. Sweat dripped from her body, beads of it rolling down the skin, gathering into joints and cracks, then being flung outwards into the forest from her body as she jumped.

She crashed down into the muddy banks of a stream, hurriedly scrambling across it as she ran into more forest. The black shape still hovered above her. But the trees would run out. She knew that the end of the forest was coming round soon. Yet it still watched and prowled. Panting, she swatted a bush out of her way, her hand scaring slightly as brambles caught on her hand. Drawing breath was difficult now, her legs were growing heavy. In desperation, she threw a glance over her shoulder and up at the hunter at the canopy.

Not looking where she was going, she ran headfirst into a tree. Tiredness and the impact took its toll and she watched as darkness covered her eyesight and cloaked her thoughts with silence.

Rengar dropped down from the canopy in a single leap, landing heavily among the bushes. He stalked over to the knocked out figure of Soraka. She was splattered with mud, sweat, leaves, and all other manner of things. He'd have to clean her up. A trip by the waterfall it was then. He took her light form and flung it over his shoulder. He leapt again, into the treetops, unburdened by her body as he leapt from branch to branch. This would please the beast. Both of them.

* * *

She awoke to water running over her body. She was soaked through, her outfit was straining to keep together. It was ripped in several places, the forest had not been kind to her. And now all of it was dripping out water, tugging and straining the outfit to fall apart. The water running over her didn't help. The feelings of it struck her, cold, sharp and clear. She wrapped her arms around herself in a fruitless attempt to warm her shivering body, she was safe at least. No idea where she was, but she was clean, safe, and kind of unhurt. The stone against her back was uncomfortable, she was lying on cold hard stone. She needed to move, though unlikely to freeze to death in the water, at least to somewhere more comfortable. She sat up and looked around, and froze though not because of the water.

Rengar stood there, underneath a raging waterfall. Sound filled her ears quite suddenly as it pounded into the smooth stone platform he stood on. The water coursed and shattered into fine mist when it hit the stone and the figure. Water filled her mouth as she breathed, panting as she watched him. Fear has struck her again seeing him, and all senses had gone on high alert. She didn't make a move as she watched him, not wanting to alert him to the fact she had woken up. Her hands forgot to try to hold her outfit together as her mind went blank. A plan, an idea anything she wished would form in her head. But she was dazed, sitting there, watching him bathe as it blew all other thoughts out of her head.

He was completely naked.

His weapons, gear, and clothing all hung within arm's reach of him. She noticed, but her eyes were stuck to him, looking over him. Muscles rippled over every inch of his form, the defining lines between muscles seemed ingrained into his very being. One muscle handsomely, powerfully, extravagantly placed on top of the other, with the lines sculpting out this glorious figure of muscles. His fur over them was light and short, his body completely white as wet fur lathered over his muscles making the lines deeper, the muscles bigger. He stood imposingly in the waterfall, feet spread apart and head up, the water cascading down into his face. She could see him in profile almost, his ass tight and smooth, his legs surging towards powerful hips.

And in the middle of those hips, his thick red member. She marvelled at its size, and gulped. It was flaccid. It scared her to think of it engorged with blood, standing upright, pulsing with life- She shook her head. It was scary now, scarier now that she'd seen him naked. A weird thought she noticed, but knew she had to move, to run from him. She was his prey, she'd be dead enough soon. She turned and made to get up.

But a blade come spinning through the air, barely missing her face and hit the stone floor and ricocheting into a tree where it stayed. She gulped and turned back around, and there he was, standing in front of her imposingly, looking down at her through his one good eye. He was still completely naked.

'Move, and the next one pins your hand to a tree,' He growled. She nodded, frightened to her core as her bladder threatened to let go. She swallowed and tried to hold on but her body fought against her, fear taking over. She cried as she added even more fluids to the surrounding environments, her head dropping into her hands as she sullied herself, bawling out tears. Not only was she going to die but she lost all dignity before doing so.

Rengar smelt it in the air, his nose still able to work despite the amount of water mist cleansing the air. She'd peed herself. Disgusting he thought, growling to himself. He'd already washed her under the waterfall and now he had to do it again. Well at least she could do it now she's awake. He grabbed her arm and tugged her up until she was standing then pulled on it until they were under the waterfall.

A small amount of shock went through her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the waterfall, but she was still filled with fear. She couldn't cover her eyes with her one hand so she let her tears fall as the fear was joined by inevitability and acceptance. She was dead and only had time until he killed her. She felt warmth though. He was holding onto her, her arm. He was cleaning her, or making her clean herself in this waterfall. He just stood there and looked expectantly. She nodded and took her outfit off, throwing it outside the water fall's water. She shivered until she got used to the cold. Wordlessly, she rubbed herself down under the watchful eye of her hunter.

He was taller than her by several feet. She felt dwarfed in his presence, his arms were crossed in front of his chest and she noticed her head only just sat above his crossed arms. They were only a foot away from each other, so she raked him with his eyes. His stomach contained not 6, but 8 individual muscles, each one defined. They led downwards towards…it. She glanced at it then turned away, casting her eyes towards the scenery around them. It was a beautiful place. The waterfall was in a slightly raised clearing, she could see the top of the forest from the stone platform they were standing on. It was made of boulders, possibly originally just stack together, they had almost melted together as the water as worn them smooth. The sun was brilliant and beautiful, it filled the day. The water sparkled, twinkling in the sunlight as the canopy reflected a gorgeous green. Shadows were cast long and hard as mini glimmers of rainbow faded in and out of view as the light passed through the mist. Oh so much more to describe, but it was amazing, that this'd be a place she'd see before she died she thought.

He looked down at her and surveyed her with careful eyes. He'd been watching her ever since she'd taken her clothes off. He hadn't done that. He'd simply washed her under the waterfall but she just decided she'd fling them out of the way. He enjoyed the view. A fine sculpted body was always nice for him to see. This prey would be worthy for the beasts. It would be divine taste no doubt. He form was amazing, bountiful breasts with little hardened nubs at the end. A waist that went in and then flared out at the hips. A flat stomach, but not defined. A shame, he preferred more muscle to fat. And hips hinted at rounded meat. He growled very quietly when she turned around. A round, succulent ass. He would enjoy feasting on that.

She turned back around and continued washing herself. She wondered why. Fear stilled gripped her in its cold grasp. There was no point cleaning herself, she'd lost it all and now she was dead. Nothing else could make her feel worse. Only his cleaning made her feel prepared, slightly better. His muscular form was going to rip her apart, kill her, and eat her. He wasn't looking at her, looking into the forest now. In him, death, but also, warmth. At least before death. She regarded him and decided.

Rengar had decided it was time to go back. The beast would be waiting for him. No doubt it would not be happy he was late. He would not disappoint it again. He started 'Get ready, time to go-,' he stopped and looked down as he felt arms wrap around him and a head placed against his chest. She was hugging him. The warmth of her body pressed against his skin, and his went back to her. He cleared his throat and growled.

'Tim-,' He stopped again. One hand had gone from around him to his phallus. She was stroking it slowly, her hand could just about fit around it right now so she stroked it gently. It stung a little, it was always sensitive, much like the knob of those humans, but pleasure flowed through him. His blood started to move and he growled in pleasure. This was not in the plan. But then again, he could indulge for a couple of minutes before handing her over. The beast was always greedy anyway.

It was getting thicker in her hands. She was scared as it got thicker and long and harder. The fear bubbled up again and she tried to turn away. But she was dead. She was sullied. She'd decided, nothing else could spoil the dignity that was gone. So she went for the only thing that cared about her in her reach. Her soon to be killer. She stroked it slowly, her head still against his chest. She felt it poke her stomach as it rose, getting stronger and stronger. She decided. She let her fear fall away and dropped into submission, wanted nothing but to receive care from her killer. She wanted to be wanted.

She dropped to her knees. The rock was hard and painful but she ignored it. She focused on the task in front of her. The beastly beast cock that stood out. There was a knot down near the base. She gulped again as her fear bubbled up again, normal emotions. But it didn't matter. She slowly, moved her head forwards, her tongue touching the tip and running it all the way to the base. She saw his body shiver slightly. The heat from his cock was being offset by the cold, falling water, the two clashing and fighting inside his body. She continued her work, going back up to the tip and back down.

Rengar admired her body whilst she worked. The water ran down and over all of the cracks and lines and contours of her body, amplifying them to him. Her nipples were hard, purple nubs right now whilst water splattered her ample bosom. They bounces gently under the force, jiggling back and forth as ran her head up and down continuously. His cock was so big now one hand couldn't fit all the way around it so she kept both hands around it, though she needed not to. Her head retracting, Rengar saw her drop her bodyweight and open her mouth. Her lips sealed around the small head and she dropped down, further down his dick.

Soraka's blank thoughts simply filled with instinct. This smell, whilst thick, slimy and pungent, was the smell of sex. And her body reacted. Her core heated up, her arms twitched and her breathing became faster slightly. Her heart was acting like crazy right now. But her body and mind was eerily calm as she continued her work. Run, hide, fight it screamed. But her head whispered pleasure and everything else fell to silence. She couldn't even hear the water any more. The taste of his cock filled her mouth and mind. Salty, syrupy and heavy. In long smooth movements she bobbed her head up and down the pulsating pole, her lips creating a tight seal as she tried to go deeper every time.

Rengar was literally purring by this point. Never before he had thought of doing it under a waterfall. Water tingled his senses as he was pleasured by her mouth. Her hands were now stroking his knot and the last bit of cock beyond it. Pleasure swept through him and he crossed his arms in front of his chest, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the ministrations put upon him. His hips swung slightly, in time with her downwards dives as he noticed her trying to get a bit deeper. It wasn't until pleasure sparked through his body that his hips gave a buck and pushed past her choking point. She stopped, and so did he in fear of harming her. He tried to pull out but she held him there tightly and was breathing harshly through her nose, trying to steady her breathing. She was looking up at him and he looked back down. In her eyes all he saw was lust. Blank lust. No… Maybe…Need? Her breathing slowly became steadier as she forced herself to breathe slowly, then unblinkingly, she continued to push it down her throat until her nose touched the knot. The tightness, smooth, sliminess overwhelmed his cock and it threatened to blow. She pulled back thankfully, but then proceeded to bob with more speed than last time. The combining texture of everything, the senses and pleasure filling. Pressure slowly built up inside him. But he wanted more, so much more as his instincts clouded his mind. Rational thought seemed further away as he grabbed the back of her head and proceeded to run her even faster on his cock, pre-cum forming around her lips as it spilt out. Eventually the pressure became too much to bear and he unloaded it after pulling her off his cock, the first splatter went on her breasts, but surprisingly she quickly shoved her mouth back over his cock. The cum splattered breasts soon became clean as water rained around them, but her mouth proceeded to fill up. He'd never seen this type of behaviour in someone so blank. What filled her to do this? Instinct almost frightened him.

Soraka didn't even count the amount of times he shot out. It didn't matter to her. She locked her lips until he stopped and let go gently. She looked up innocently at him. His big hand came down, touched her chin. It cupped her chin gently and opened her mouth. She leant back and opened her mouth obediently. His cum had stuck between the roof of her mouth and the base. She was swilling it in her mouth, her tongue stuck out as if she could show him something. He gently closed her mouth and she looked up at him pleadingly. She knew what she had to do. She swallowed hard, but it still took her 2 tries to get all of it down her throat. She cleaned her mouth with her tongue and then opened it again, letting her tongue hang out of her mouth. He nodded silently at her and she smiled faintly as her core burned. She could feel it sliding, slimy, and sticking down her throat and into her stomach. Her stomach burbled and itchiness filled her arms. Want, need, uncontrollable desire to feel alive again. Maybe that's why she was doing it. To feel alive before she died. She reached out, uncontrollably to the massive rod again.

She flinched slightly when his hand went around her wrist before she could touch it. Her fingers clawed a little uncontrollably in the air, disappointment tingling away. His hand let go of her wrist, and instead sneaked its way around her waist. She blinked slowly as suddenly she was picked up and thrown over the beast's shoulder. All she could see now was the muscled back of her to be killer and the stone he stood one. Water splashed down on top of her, smacking her in the back as gallons poured past into the pool below. She shivered at first. The high from his load, his cum filling her mouth was igniting her senses alive again. But it was all fading fast, the emotions dwindled in the inevitability of death. She wanted that warmth, the warmth of want, the warmth of alive again.

Rengar slowly walked out of the water with the body of Soraka slowly going slack over his shoulder. Rational thoughts had left him now, replaced with sexual desire. He kept it under wraps. The hunt was what he lived for, but it still raged inside him. And right now, here, he would as least gather some satisfaction. She had started it herself, now he would finish it. Why she decided to he had no idea. But if she was doing it, she would take all the consequences. He jumped down the stone, their clothes were still up next to the waterfall. He doubted any animal would come anywhere near once they smelt his scent. He was king around here. The one true hunter.

He dropped her on the shore of the pool at the bottom. Green, a swath of it, circled around the pool. Light dripped into the darkness created by the sheer amount of foliage of the forest. Green shone a dark green, the giant flat leaves reflected what little light there was, and like massive mirrors they gave a low lit aura around the pool. Soraka blinked several times before her eyes became accustomed to the dark and light. Blankly, she looked around. Rengar's glowing eye stood out like a beacon in the darkness, his white body a dominating unbreakable lighthouse. She stood slowly, unthinkingly. She moved without thought or feeling. Her mind clicked again. She was going to die. This was her final resting place. So she'd leave it all behind. She went into submission again, thoughts long gone. He was standing there, his cock already hard. Red, throbbing, it stood up to its own accord. Her body moved, her hand out reaching. It was slapped away. He was looking at her. She looked back. Beyond the blankness, the unfeelingness, Something in her stomach dropped.

She turned around, and bent over. Her hands went up to her pussy's lips, hooked inside, and spread her opening apart. Her own juices were already dripping down her legs. The air was humid which didn't help. Sweat was already starting to form on her body. Even after all the water underneath the waterfall, she stank. Stank of sex, of her insides, of carnal desire. She knew this was going to happen and her body reacted, reacted like any animal in its mating season. She didn't even register that she was more than that. Right now, she wasn't. All she was, was instinct. Her breasts heaved as she breathed in heavily. They'd swelled slightly, arousal had made the blood pump around her body many times faster than usual. Her hair was dishevelled. Her hands were shaking as her head almost touched her knees. Pain in her ass registered as she almost fell over from the force of the blow. He'd spanked her ass. Red, bubbled up under the blue skin, turning it a dark purple. Rengar ran a hand over the cheeks, both of them, slowly, enjoying their feel. He squeezed, pinched and spanked. She made no sound when he spanked her, just more rivers of her arousal streamed down her leg. The smell filled his nose, not that he needed anymore arousal and made his legs burn. His cock twitched as he walked forwards, getting closer. The cock stood out in front of him like a battering ram. Its tip touched her nether lips gently and he started growling quietly, the beast, the wild beast inside him, was wanting to get out.

A cougar leapt out of the darkness, its paws hitting Rengar right in the chest. Rengar howled as Soraka watched through her legs. Her body jerked upwards, suddenly realising she might not die and everything came back. Feelings, emotions, care, life. But right now she was filled with shock as she watched the cougar and Rengar scuffle in the ground. The cougar was no match for Rengar and was soon on its back as dust clouds surrounded them. She tried to move but her legs gave way. Shock disappeared and was replaced by the internal lust her body had created that she hadn't felt. It hit her full force, sweat started covering her body, and her core twisted and boiled itself as her cheeks heated up. Her arms shook and legs felt both slack and tight. Warmth, arousal, hunger, want and need filled her crotch as she was reminded of the high from waterfall cocksucking. Her breathing hitched and became deeper as she remembered, the taste, the feeling of being alive came back to her. She'd done it to feel alive. She wasn't perverted, she'd lost everything and she didn't care. But now she did. She tried to escape but her legs wouldn't listen to her so she tried to drag herself backwards as she watched the scuffle.

'You idiot!' A yell came from the scuffle. Soraka blinked. And blinked again. And again. 'Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!'

Rengar gulped. The beast was here.

'We were going to do it tonight! And here I find you going to fuck someone else!' Nidalee screamed in his ear, holding onto it with an iron grip as her mouth then bit the ear. Rengar growled in pain and stood up, but she hung on by his ear, looking directly at him.

'You find her! Then you decide to go fuck her?! Look at her! She's shivering! She's freezing! Where are her clothes?!' Nidalee slapped Rengar. Soraka gasped and Rengar looked like he was going to kill her, but quailed underneath Nidalee's glare and crossed arms. He pointed towards the waterfall and in a flash, she was up the massive stone mountain. Rengar stood there, gazing at her, panting slightly. Another moment later the cougar landed in front of him and spat his clothes out in front of him. Soraka watched, scared as the cougar came over and coughed her clothes out of her mouth. A blink later and the cougar was Nidalee again. Her look was soft as she gazed upon her, which steeled harder than iron bars as she rounded on Rengar and stalked over to him.

'I am horny, horny horny horny mating season god dammit. But right now, she comes first,' Nidalee growled in his ear, baring her teeth.

'She was the one that started it!' Rengar muttered backwards to her, as they kept their conversation out of ear shot range of Soraka. Nidalee's head whipped over to look at the huddled figure and whipped back to his ear.

'I call bullshit. We leave right now,' She stamped on his foot and stomped over to the blue celestial. She reached down gently and surveyed her. She smelt the air and her stomach dropped. From all the evidence, Rengar was right. She was basically a leaky faucet with the amount of juices dripping out of her. A hand was covering her throbbing sex and was stroking it slightly, maybe unconsciously. She smelt of arousal, she absolutely permeated of sex. Nidalee tried reaching out for her and she shrunk back. Not good. She was going to be affected at this rate. She was already trying to keep herself under control. The smell sunk into her nostrils and filled her mind. Her insides tightened and her breathing became harder. She grabbed Soraka's wrist and stood up, pulling Soraka up with her. Soraka stood shakily as she supported her. Her skin was hot, her cheeks red. She hugged Soraka to her and tried breathing slowly.

She flinched when Rengar's arms went around both of them, his tongue entering her ear. She shivered and inwardly cursed. He knew all her weak spots by now and her mind melted slightly as it danced around, his cock up against her back.

'We're not leaving, until we're all satifisyed,' He purred. He was pushing his luck. He knew it, one wrong move and she'd cut off his dick but right now, the rod would not go down. And he fancied two over one, those odds made the risk so much more worthy.

Nidalee sighed and gave in. Rather quickly it should be said. She knew what was going to happen, and rather than fight it, it was better to embrace it. However. She glared at Soraka. She wanted it first. She pushed Rengar off them and turned around. Her top dropped off, quickly followed by her bottoms as well. Rengar practically gaped as she stood there before him, naked in under 5 seconds.

Rengar's mind was spinning. It'd actually worked. Now two downright gorgeous, hot, sexy mates stood there, naked, in front of him. He licked his lips slowly and surveyed Nidalee. Her breasts rose and fell. They were almost the same size as Soraka's, if a bit bigger than hers. They stood firm, with pointed nipples. Musty air was already filling the vale, the smell of animals in heat. Sweat formed on her forehead, tiny sweat drops as the temperature rose suddenly, the sun coming over and glistening down onto the pool. The beads of sweat sparkled as they ran over the bodies of Soraka and Nidalee. His crotch itched as Nidalee stepped forwards slowly, swinging her hips slowly as she walked. He watched her nether lips drip and scanned her body as she tantalisingly walked to him, stood up in front of him on her toes, the kissed him.

She deepened the kiss right from the start. Soraka had one up on her right now and he was more than ready for this. She would take full advantage of the situation at hand and get what she so badly needed. Their lips locked in a great battle. Passion was flung at either side as they fought to be in control of the kiss. Rengar cheated as his slipped his tongue out slightly. She couldn't help but give in and stuck her tongue out as well. The kiss became several layers wetter as they kissed evermore. Her hand stroked his stomach muscles gently, igniting little sparks along his waistline. Their brains swam in a sea of melted ecstasy as their hands roamed each other's bodies. His rough coarse hands roamed her skin, palming her breasts gently. The other hand scratched along her stomach slowly, enjoying the massive plane of smooth, shaven skin. In his fingertips, he pinched her nipple gently, grabbing a gentle moan into his mouth from hers. Something he would have to come back to later…

Her hands however had made their way downwards, and now she was on the offensive. She stroked it gently, knowing how sensitive it was and how painful it could be if done incorrectly. But she knew him, she loved this body. He toned it every day. The muscles turned her on, the size, the strength made her wet. And she shamelessly admitted it, that this slab of meat turned her on, that they would fuck like rabbits until one of them passed out. So she stroked him calmly, unthinkingly. She'd done it before, and would do it again no doubt. It felt so hard and thick in her hands. It throbbed, pulsating with blood that engorged it. She shifted it and placed it between her thighs gently. This got an appreciative groan from him as he proceeded to buck his hips gently, rubbing gently against her sex. That almost drove her to ripping him apart. The pleasure was sinking into her, and her body just demanded more. So she pushed back, rubbed him more, rubbed him faster. She bucked her hips against his, getting more and more groans from him as he bucked back. Their lips struggled to keep together as their bodies bounced off each other, sweat flinging off each other and splattering on each other's bodies.

The awkward dance had to stop as Nidalee ran out of air and quickly dropped down from Rengar. She smiled though, the fun was just beginning and he knew it as she smiled minx like at him. They both glanced at Soraka and silently decided their game of cat and mouse would have to come later. She doubted that Rengar would've waited long in their little foreplay game. Being jerked off and sucked off he would be roaring as he chased her. In playful submission she bowed before him and turned around, getting on her hands and knees. The sand of the shore was cool and smooth. Her hands sunk in gently as she placed them down with her knees. The perfect terrain for what was about to happen to her. She raised her ass into the air and wiggled it to his visual pleasure. Oh how badly she wanted this. Juices slid down her thighs as she slapped her ass teasingly in front of him. She only heard his feet quietly slamming into the soft ground as he lunged for his prized.

He did not hold back. Rational thought had been brought back by her appearing in front of him and catching him red handed. Now she was making it all disappear again. His body jerked forwards and his hips flung out, his cock rocketing forwards and slamming straight into her in one go. His knot stretched her nether lips and dug into her. He roared loudly as he was given sweet release of waiting and proceeded to pull as much of her on his cock as he could. Pleasure rippled through him, blanking out his mind as that sweet, itching pleasure spot was finally scratched. His body quivered as he let the pleasure wash over him. The tightness of her was all god releasing. He tried to hold back, tried to keep it all in but the beast inside took over.

She screamed loudly as he ripped her open, her ass hitting his stomach as she was forced all the way to his base in one go. She sunk further down into the soft ground, her body convulsing as her insides were stretched by the massive pole that was now inside her. She clawed desperately at whatever she could reach, pain and pleasure mixing into one long river that ran through her body. It ran up her spine, down through her arms and legs, rippling along her arms till it tingled in her fingertips. Burning passion did not release itself from the gates in let it all down. The gates opened and a tirade of pleasure and lust crashed through as it grew in size. She screamed for more, to make her reach nirvana.

Soraka watched intrepidly at the wild beasts and their love making. They wasted no time and were a thrusting, pounding mess. She watched as a massive red rod started destroying Nidalee's insides with rapid thrusts. She watched Nidalee slowly lose her mind, her tongue started hanging out of her mouth as her breasts were being forced into the soft sand of the shore. Rengar's hands were on the ass of the receiver of his cock, coming down hard on either cheek occasionally which earned a shrieking mewl from the human below him. His toned ass swung back and forth as sweat was flung everywhere with every drill into Nidalee. The sounds of panting, of screaming, moaning, and the squelching filled the clearing they were in, almost echoing off the trees. And the smell, the smell was now so thick she could almost taste it on her own tongue. The musky, thick, almost cream smell filled the air, making walls between the coupling pair and the rest of the world.

No doubt she could probably escape now. No. She should escape now. That's all she should be doing, she shouldn't be thinking about anything else. Fresh air was literally just a couple of meters away, no doubt it would clear her mind. But her body wouldn't move. She couldn't make it move. She couldn't even give the orders to make it move. Her body, itched. She watched them, in the carnal love making. She could've escaped and been back home. No doubt they'd be doing this for hours on end. But she just couldn't turn away from the sight in front of her eyes. Slowly, and carefully, she crawled up to the moaning Nidalee, whose eyes were almost whacked out by this point, and pulled her up from the ground.

'Wha-?' Nidalee started but was immediately cut off. Soraka's lips were around hers. Surprised registered through her system but she brushed it aside like Godzilla brushed aside buildings. She latched the lips back and kissed with what force she could muster as Rengar decided to join in and pull her hair. He pulled her all the way back until he was holding her off the ground, her legs spread wide in the air as he held her thighs. Soraka rose and, to Nidalee's almost near explosion, started licking her clitoris. She wreathed and spasmed in Rengar's arms, her hands clawing at his skin as he nails dug in earning a loud growl from him. He roared as he dropped her deep onto his cock, intoxicated by the actions of the second female. His tongue entered her ear again.

Nidalee's mind melted. The ministration of either side were taking this to another level. Her tongue flopped lazily in her mouth as her mouth hung open, releasing moan after moan after moan. A scream often slipped in there but her lungs were so depleted she was starting to feel ragged. Her body was limp, pleasure had made all nerves devoid of any real information to send up to the brain other than the steadily building overload. It bubbled inside her, and she could feel it rising. Rengar didn't let up, his thrusts and stabs were as wild as ever. And Soraka, oh she had hated her at first but now… This was something else. She wanted more of this. She needed more of this. This would not stop just at here, definitely not. She yelled out her lover's name once before she came.

Her pussy convulsed, hard. Her juices flowed outwards, all over Soraka's face, her legs, Rengar's legs. Rengar did not stop though. It seemed like he didn't even notice her orgasm as her moans stopped all together, becoming nothing more than panting. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat which was running rivers all over their bodies, slipping onto Rengar and snaking between his muscles as he flung it off him with his thrusts. She leant forwards with ease and fell out of his arms and onto Soraka, smiling madly as her insides crackled. Her body was flowing with pleasure, she was panting like a madman and now she had Soraka in her arms as she wrapped them around her neck.

'Your turn…' She whispered in Soraka's ear. Soraka's eyes went wide as Nidalee flipped them over with surprising strength that Soraka was sure had been taken out of her from that large red horn of pleasure and dominance.

Soraka's eyes went even wider when she felt that massive cock being slammed into her waiting insides. With an almighty squelch she was filled to the brim as the knot knocked against her lips. Pleasure blasted through her body as so did the feeling of fullness. She screamed as Nidalee did, pleasure bursting her lungs as the white beast above them continued to dominate her entire body. Pleasure erupted from her stomach and her hands sunk into the soft sand.

Rengar's thought process did not really exist at this point. He was mating and that was all that mattered. He watched, as if from universes away from his actual body, as his cock disappeared time and time again into the body of the blue female. This one was tighter than the other one, he knew that. Pleasure was a constant in this world as he thrust wildly. His arms let go of the ass of the blue one and instead reached up to the shoulders and pulled on them. The female convulsed and straightened out slightly. It was building, pleasure was seeking a release, a final explosion but it was fading for some reason. He looked around for the source and part of his penis felt cold. The knot. It hadn't fitted in this one, she was too tight. But he needed to finish. The pleasure had just begun building its climax in the base of his length and he needed it to be stimulated, he begged for it to be stimulated. Unthinkingly he pushed the female to the floor again, and grabbed her hips, determined to be satisfied.

Soraka coughed out pleasure, gasping for air when she was shoved down to the grass. Only several minutes ago she'd been convinced she was going to die, now she couldn't feel more alive. Nidalee had decided it was time for payback and had latched her mouth onto Soraka's breasts, creating small mewls from her inbetween the loud moans from the cock. Her face was almost buried in the sand as pleasure spiked her mind, filling all her senses with this numbing feeling of just pure, raw pleasure. It was building fast though. She'd never experienced something like this before, so of course it'd end early for her. She never wanted it to.

Her eyes flung open however when Rengar forced his knot into her. She screamed, the sense of numbing pleasure was replaced with a new sharp, painful pleasure that made her claw at Nidalee's hair. Her body shook as she was rammed, again and again and again. She thought she was going to be ripped apart at this rate. Pleasure peaked from her breasts as Nidalee sucked greedily on them. Her eye were rolling back into her head as the pleasure build up was getting too much. She tightened as he slammed into her again, pleasure crashing in waves over her body and conscious mind. A white almost blissful feeling came over her mind.

She came. Suddenly for Rengar, things were a hell of a lot tighter and the pressure overloaded. Pleasure electrified its way through his body as he howled to the entire world. His cock was as deep as he could get it, its knot inside Soraka and swelling up as it locked the two of them together by their genitals. His cum erupted from his cock, filling her insides with a thick, creamy white goo. Soraka registered it gently, as the feeling of being filled became even more complete than before and quietly, under all the pleasure, the cum spilling out of her, her ass still up in the air while her hands and face and shoulders were in the sand, her world went black. And she flickered out of consciousness.

* * *

'We cannot just keep her here prisoner!'

'I never said we should! It's her choice!' Rengar shouted.

'It's your fault for being infertile!' Nidalee shouted back.

The room, went silent. Soraka was in the other room, but the door was open just a crack. She was eavesdropping, rude, she knew it, but they were shouting so loudly she really doubted what else she could even do. She sat with her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Clearly, a sensitive spot they'd just touched on.

'Well sorry for using her to fill your desire for a family. Must we do this with a random animal or person from the forest every year you're in season?' Rengar growled quietly

'No,' Nidalee said quietly, sounding sad. 'And I do enjoy it outside the mating season, you're always in season,'

'I know, I know,' Rengar said quietly. 'These are things we can't control,'

They retreated to a cosier part of the room, away from the door of eavesdropping. Soraka sat there and pondered. Well at least she could just leave now, rather than try and think of a way to escape. Well. Maybe she could stay here for a bit longer, they'd looked after her well. She was practically a part of their family now. She stole glances at either of them whenever she was around as well, always thinking about the night they'd had together. Their bodies were stuck in her bi-sexual mind now, stuck forever.

Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to stay

Maybe… she could stay a couple of… extra nights here….

Yeah. Then 'escape'. Yeah, she definitely wanted escape, no doubt about it. But staying just a few more nights…

* * *

 **Please go check out my other stuff. Please tell me how I can improve, please, seriously please. I always strive to become a better writer.**

 **I will not release the second story I promised for at least until the end of the 2** **nd** **week of November. I said it'd be a wait, and right now, my life is totally booked. I can't stop my work. I gave up a lot of working time just for this story so I hope you guys like it. I seriously, seriously do. Cause I feel like total, utter shit right now. I have too much stuff to do. I doubt I'll get any sleep tonight so I'm likely to be up for 48 hours.**

 **Review it goddamit. Cause I gave up way too much of the time I don't have on this story for you guys. I don't even have a social life anymore, and it's sickening that I can't even spend time with my friend to relax because I have too much work to do.**

 **I'm sorry, I'm ranting. I'll start work on the next story in 2 weeks, I promise you that. So expect it to be out sometime in December. I'm sorry if this is disappointing for you guys, but my god, I have too much to do right now. Life is just so god damn busy**


End file.
